


Good Timing

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #585: Snape and the Other Magical Races: Vampires.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Good Timing

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #585: Snape and the Other Magical Races: Vampires.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Good Timing

~

Collecting drinks for himself and Harry, Severus looked around, spotting Harry in the corner. 

He sighed. Weasley had arrived and was gesticulating at Harry. _No doubt another attempt to get him to stop dating me._

Without missing a beat, Severus cast an Eavesdropping Spell. 

“...not safe! He’s a bloody vampire, mate!” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Not this again. Severus isn’t a vampire. I’d know.” 

“No, you wouldn’t! He socialises with known vampires and he may even secretly drink blood--”

“Mr Weasley,” Severus purred. Weasley winced. “You’ve joined us.” Smirking, Severus held out a glass. “Red wine?” 

Weasley’s blanch was satisfying. 

~

“Aren’t you concerned?” Severus murmured after Weasley went to the bar.

“About?” 

“Me slipping vampire blood into your drink to transform you into my evil minion.” 

Harry sighed. “You heard.” 

Severus inclined his head. “Weasley’s correct. I _do_ socialise with vampires.”

“They’re customers.” Harry huffed. “Ron’ll come around. Our relationship took him by surprise.”

“He’s not alone,” Severus said. “I said this was inadvisable-”

“And I said I don’t care.” Harry grinned. “Although there’s one vampire trait you do possess.”

“Oh?” 

“Yes,” Harry whispered. “You’re great at sucking.” 

A strangled noise heralded Weasley’s return. Severus smirked. Harry’s timing was improving. 

~


End file.
